


Day Forty-Three

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Poor Sam, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine telling Sam' how good of a person he is after he reads some of the mean comments on the SPN book forums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Forty-Three

**Author's Note:**

> This fic, despite being really short, too a long time for me to write because in order to know what sort of mean comments Sam would have read, I had to look up Sam hate on Tumblr. Not a good thing for someone who is a Sam-girl at heart to do. I was a wreck for a few days after reading some of the stuff people say about him. Sam and Dean are heroes. They are not bad brothers. They are two men who love each other so much they are willing to die if it means the other is safe somewhere. They have the kind of love that I think we should all strive for- the kind that gives all without needing anything in return. So read my fic while I go watch Supernatural to recover from the trauma of exploring the anti-Sam tags.

Sam is absorbed in something on his laptop when you come into the Bunker library. He glances up when you enter the room, but doesn’t say anything.

“Hey, hot stuff,” you say in a teasing tone, wrapping your arms around his shoulders from behind. He’s got several newspaper websites open, so you’re pretty sure you know what he’s doing, but you ask anyways. “What’re you up to?”

“Looking for another case,” he replies, left hand coming up to cover yours on his chest. There’s something off in the way he says it, but it’s getting late and he’s probably tired.

“I see. It’s getting let, though. Come to bed?”

“You go. I’ll join you in a little bit. Just let me bookmark these pages so I can run them by Dean in the morning.”

“Alright.” You kiss his temple and slip away to get ready for bed.

You’re already in bed, reading by the light of the bedside lamp, when Sam comes in. he changes, brushes his teeth, and washes his face in silence. Then he crawls under the covers and wraps one arm around your waist, nose pressed against a sliver of skin peeking out from under your shirt. He hasn’t said a word, but you know something’s wrong.

“What’s on your mind?” you inquire, setting your book aside.

“Nothing,” he mumbles.

“ _Sam_.”

He’s quiet for a long moment. Then, in a very soft voice that breaks your heart, he asks, “Am I evil?”

Evil? Sam? Those don’t belong in the same sentence. “Of course you’re not evil. Why would you ever think such a thing?”

“Well, I’ve done lots of bad things. I let Lucifer out of the cage-”

“Ruby and Lilith tricked you.”

“- I got addicted to Demon blood-”

“Again, Ruby. Plus, you didn’t ask to be fed Demon blood as a baby.”

“- I was soulless-”

“Not your fault. You didn’t choose to leave your soul behind.”

“- I let the Darkness out-”

“You couldn’t have known what removing the Mark would do.”

“No, but people warned me- Dean warned me. He warned me about Ruby and the Demon Blood and Lucifer and Rowena, and I never listen.” Sam’s arm tightens. “Cas should’ve pulled Adam out of the Cage. He’d be a better brother than me.”

Where is all this coming from? “Sam, you’re an amazing brother. Dean would never pick Adam over you, no matter what you’ve done and how stubborn you can be. You’re always trying to do the right thing, especially when you think it’s what’s best for Dean. You’re each other’s weak spot. You’ve made mistakes, but that doesn’t make you a bad brother. Dean sold his soul. He went to Hell for you. He was willing to go to extremes when Cas broke your wall. He let you be possessed by an Angel rather than let you die. He took the Mark of Cain, and then tried to keep the truth about its effects from you. Is Dean a bad brother?”

Sam shakes his head almost frantically. “No. Dean is the best brother and I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side.”

“Exactly.” You slide down so you’re eye-to-eye with Sam and cup his cheek in one hand. “I know from a very reliable source that Dean thinks you’re the best brother, too. All the mistakes you two have made have been because you were trying to do what you thought was right for each other. You’re not evil. You’re a man who loves his brother with all his heart and would take on the Devil himself to keep his brother safe. And I love you all the more for that.”

Sam kisses you softly. “I love you, too.”

“Now, what put those thoughts in your head?”

“I was reading comments on the Supernatural book forums...”

“How about we stay away from those from now on?”

“Good idea.”

Sam scoots closer to his head is on your chest, in the curve of your shoulder. You hold him close.

“I love you, Sam,” you murmur. “Every person in this Bunker loves you. Remember that.”


End file.
